ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Man Who Broke The Vertigo
"Hallo citizen." The Crimson Vertigo greeted some poor foll that had decided to walk by him. He had ment to say "Hello citizen." but a slight glitch in his voice made it come out "Hallo citizen". He stopped moving for a moment and stared blankly into space. "UNWANTED VOCAL GLITCH DETECTED. ATTEMPTING REPAIRS......... FAILED!" h shouted in a largely monotone voice. Looks like he would be saying 'Hallo!" from now on. He continued foward immediatly into northern Gotham, on his way to Florida for unknown reasons. In a bar, a group of men sat, one was wearing a black mask sitting with a bunch of people, and the other side had a creepy costume, surrounded by inmates. "You didn't do good with the drugs you gave me, they were not cocaine!" growled Black Mask. "I told you my stuff would take you places, not places you wanted to go," explained the Scarecrow. "I need you to put a good word for me for the Joker, I am tired of this feud, and I am sure he is as well," hissed Black Mask. "I don't believe so," said the Scarecrow in a disturbing manner. The Crimson Vertigo continued down the street, passing a piece of Euro-Trash as he walked by. The waste was talking to a few of his french friends. "Yeah! America sucks! We should all go back to Europe, it is way better than here!" the Euro-trash complained, strangely not in a european accent. A wannabe, perhaps. His friends merely nodding in agreement while staring at the abomination that was walking by. The Crimson Vertigo turned his head slowly, gazing at the foreigner with his glowing yellow eyes. "INITIATING DIRECTIVE #7395: DESTROY ALL COMMUNISTS!" he screamed, taking a missle off of his back. In perfect form, he threw it, obliterating the Euro-trash and his friends in a fiery explosion. "TOUCHDOWN!" he shouted, turning and continuing down the street. Out of the bar, Black Mask and his men looked to see what happened. "Who the f**k is that!?" yelled Black Mask. The robot walked past Black Mask, utterly ignoring him and his thugs. Out of the bar, came out Bane, the Man Who Broke The Bat. "Shut up, I am trying to get some sleep!" he roared at them all. A piece of spit that flew out of Bane's mouth landed on the robot. It fizzled and sparked, creating a small spark that lightly darkened the spot whre it had landed on. Th Crimson Vertigo paused for a moment before stating "Unauthorized attack on United States soil. Initiating combat protocal". The Crimson Vertigo charged bgan walking slowly towards Bane, ready to tear him to pieces. "Listen, f**kface, get out of my face or I will have to break you in half, TINMAN!" growled Bane, lookingat him, eye-to-eye. The Crimson Vertigo didn't listen, stopping inches before Bane. "By precaution #423, you have ten seconds to pledge your allegence to the Untied States of America, or you will be eradicated." he stated simply. "I pledge allegence to..." said Bane, he then punched Vertigo and sent him flying at a truck, "To myself!" As Vertigo crashed into the truck, it exploded, sending metal shrapnel flying everywhere. Vertigo slowly climbed out of the rubble without a scratch on him. "Reverting power to hydrolics.." he hummed. Almost instantly appearing in front of Bane, he gave an equally powerful punch, sending Bane flying back inside the building. Bane jumped out of the building, and kicked Vertigo across the head. Vertigo grabbed Bane's leg and slammed him on the ground. "FIRE!" As Bane hit the ground, The Crimson Vertigo hit him with a shot from the Tesla Cannon, sending him rocketing down the street in a bright blue arc. Bane landed on his feet, creating a crater on the road. "Is that the best you can do, you patriotic fathead?" Vertigo did not respond, instead firing another blue beam straight at Banes head. Bane jumped above the beam and slammed his foot onto Vertigo, stomping him on the ground. Bane then started to conteniuesly stomp on his chest, causing a large dent. Vertigo's eyes glew a bright blue. "ACTIVATE FAILSAFE!" he screamed, and a large electric blast launched Ban off of him and into another building. Vertigo stood up shakily. "Need... to... recharge..." he muttered as he started towards a parked car... Bane landed on the ground, grabbed and ripped out a streetlamp and started bashing Vertigo over and over with it. Vertigo crumpled to the ground as soon as he was hit and was taking Bane's blows with little resistance. Bane let go of the streetlamp and grabbed Vertigo, he then lifted him up in the air, preparing to do something he did to Batman a long time ago. "Come on, you gonna give up on your country, patriot?" laughed Bane, wanting a more challenging fight. "Need... to... recharge..." Vertigo repeated. Bane threw Vertigo at the car. "So do I," replied Bane, he grabbed a needle and pumped himself with a green liquid. Vertigo pulled himself up to the hood of the car. Shoving his hand through it, he yanked it back out, holding a cluster of live electrical wires. The electricity surged around him, collected at the metal coils on his back, before once again filling his tank with blue electricity. He stood and turned to Bane with a newfound look of determination. "So, what makes you say I am a commie?" asked Bane. "Classified." Vertigo replied, taking slow, careful steps towards Bane. "Is it classified, or you don't know?" asked Bane. "...Unauthorized consumption of illedgal drugs, destruction of private property, and assaulting an officer of the law. That makes you a communist!" Vertigo shouted. He would not be persuaded otherwise. "That makes me a criminal, every country has them, even communist countries, if you were really out to destroy communism, then why do you have a red star?" "COMMUNIST PROPAGANDA!" Vertigo screamed and fired another beam, this time aiming for Bane's legs. Bane jumped from the beam and punched Vertigo on the face, dead on. A large spark erupted from Vertigo's face as Bane punched, as he tried to fire another beam. The resulting explosion sent them both rocketing away from each other. Vertigo bounced a few times on the ground before finally coming to a stop. "...Adapting..." he mumbled quietly. A soft hum could be heard from his insides as he laid motionless on the ground. Bane walked to him and started to stomp on his chest. "You shouldn't be a anti-communist when you wear red, moron!!!" Bane was sent flying straight up, high into the air, launched off Vertigo's chest by a strong right jab. "I have a red star on my left shoulder because I was originally designed in California, and for no other reason. Just because I have a red star, does not mean I am a communist." he mumbled quietly Bane then ran and grabbed Vertigo's throat and slammed him against a wall. "Just because I am a criminal, does not mean I am a communist!" "YES IT DOES!" Vertigo's adaptation increased his strength. He forcibly removed Bane's arm from his throat and reversed their positions, pinning Bane against the wall instead. "DIE!" he screamed and squeezed tighter. Bane grabbed his arm and twisted it, breaking bits of metal. "It's all part of the world, communists countries have them, theocratic countries have them, even democratic countries have them..." "Democracy is non-negotiable!" Vertigo cried, sending a right hook straight for Bane's face. "You are such a hypocrite!" groaned Bane, he just shrugged off the pain. He then lifted Vertigo into the air and used the ol' Bane-Back-Break move. Bane's knee hit the glass case that was carrying Vertigo's experimental tesla coil. It cracked. Bane was blasted back as a large pillar of blue electricity erupted from Vertigo's body, sending large blue arcs across the city. When it finally ended, Vertigo once again crawled to a car, shoved his hand into the engine, and recharged his batteries. However, a small amount of electricity was escaping through the glass case in Vertigo's back. He was leaking. Bane got up and walked towards Vertigo, with a couple of manhole covers in his hand. Vertigo looked at Bane incrediously. "Are all communists as stupid as you?" he asked and fired yet another large blue beam at the ground below Bane. Bane jumped from the blast and landed behind Vertigo, he grabbed Vertigo's head and started to slam the head of Vertigo over and over again on the ground. Vertigo didn't resist. It took only a moment for the residual energy from the blast to find it's way to the manhole covers Bane was carrying. The shock sent a wave of distortion sweeping across the body of Bane, effectively paralizing him or at least momentarily distracting him. Vertigo kicked Bane off of him, pulled out a missle, and in perfect form launched towards the head of Bane. Bane quickly dodged the missle and glared at Vertigo. "Stop calling me a communist, and you won't see my full power!" He held a needle full of Venom, waiting to be pumped. Vertigo paused. "It's only fair to call you what you are." he stated simply. "If you want to be a stooge..." He then pumped a whole lot of venom into his neck, making him more muscular. He roared into the sky as he ran to Vertigo and ripped his arm off. Vertigo was unable to respond. "...Probability of mission impedement: 94%.... Mission abortion recomended..... Requesting..... Denied!" Vertigo, unable to retreat, still tried to puncg Bane with his remaining arm. (I forget where I came up with the name....) Category:Role Play